The Promise
by Gaurdian Angel Sango
Summary: “Run! Get out of here… don’t worry about me! Just Go! I promise… I’ll be fine!”InuyashaYuYu Hakusho Crossover... pairings: Sango&Hiei,Kirarahuman
1. Default Chapter

**The Promise**  
_Chapter 1: My Promise I Made to You_

Notes: **"Talking"** _'Thinking'_  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I do _not_ own InuYasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho though I'd like to. Now onto the story!

_**Sango's P.O.V**_

It was a day, not a normal one against your average youkai... There was something off about this ice youkai that is in front of us. He is confident, not in the normal way... overly confident… it was as if he had some sort of plan which he believes can take me and my friends out. Figures… most youkai think they can kill us… my friends are more like my family now… seeing as how they are the few people and youkai close to my heart… especially Kagome-chan… she is my dearest friend, next to Kirara-chan.

I was lost in my own thoughts to realize the sudden chill going up my legs. Before long I snapped out of my thought, after hearing someone call out my name… who was it? Houshii-sama? InuYasha? No… it was Kagome-chan. Kirara was scratching at the ice that covered my legs and now most of my upper body… I curse at myself for allowing myself to fall into a demons trap. Though Kirara tried her best to free me, she too was caught in the ice. Not even her demonic fire could have saved her.

I realized that I too would be completely incased in ice… I yelled out to my friends with what time I had left. I would not allow them to go through what I am.**"Run! Get out of here… don't worry about me! Just Go! I promise… I'll be fine!" **

I can still remember the look on Kagome's face before InuYasha and Miroku pulled Kagome and started to run. Before she vanished from my sight I gave here a reassuring smile, even though I did not know what would happen. The smile faded from my face and I closed my eyes and allowed the ice to cover my head.

_**Narrators P.O.V.**_  
**Koenma's office, about a hundred years later**

Koenma got a report about an ice youkai causing problems and planning to try and take over the spirit and human world.

He summoned Botan, guide to the spirit world. **"Botan, I want you to find Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara… give them their mission… this is serious…"**

The ferry girl known as Botan nodded her head. **"Yes sir!"** She said with a flip of her hand, catching her oar, she hopped on and headed off to find Yusuke.

Yusuke was the easiest to find and Botan found him quickly.

**"Yusuke! Koenma-sama sent me to come and get you, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara."** Botan said with a chipper smile.

**"Figures, Why can't the toddler wait for week instead of days apart when giving us the next mission…We just got back from one!"** Yusuke groaned, he was getting really sick and tired of the back to back missions.

Botan sighed deeply. **"It can't be helped... you're the spirit detective... and you really need to stop calling Koenma a toddler you know he hates it."** She paused for a second. **"Anyway… now we need to find the others…"**

**"Kuwabara and Kurama won't be hard to find…Hiei on the other hand…"** Yusuke stared to say.

**"You really need to pay attention to your surrounds…"** A certain fire youkai said in a rather annoyed tone.

**"Well…well if it isn't Hiei…Why in the world are you here… we should be the ones looking for you."**Yusuke said giving Hiei a slight glare.

Hiei glared before replying. **"I saw Botan flying down on her oar and was slightly curious…I'll get the fox you get the baka and we'll meet in the park…"** Hiei then ran off showing only a slight black blur.

**_Later at the Park_**

Hiei sat in a tree, his arms crossed. Kurama stood leaning against it and Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing around as Botan explained their mission.

**"The castle isn't to well guarded…the problem is the youkai inside."** Botan finished telling the group.

_ 'Pathetic youkai…'_ Hiei thought to himself but said nothing.

**"Sounds like most of the youkai we have faced before."** Yusuke said crossing his arms in an annoyed manner.

** "Urameshi and I can take him by ourselves."** Kuwabara said showing off his muscles a bit. This got him an annoyed look from Hiei.

**"If that were the case Kuwabara, Koenma would not have requested that Hiei and myself a company you."** Kurama said while pushing some of his bangs from his face.**"Isn't that right Hiei?" **

**"Hn."**Came Hiei's reply as he hopped out of the tree. **"Lets just go and get this over with…"** Hiei shoved his hands into his pockets.

**"I agree…let's go."**Yusuke said and he and the rest of the group headed off to their mission.

_**At the Gate of the Ice Youkai's Lair**_

** "I'm not the sneaking in type…lets just bust in the front door."** Yusuke grumbled.

** "We have no idea what's behind the doors. It would be foolish to just bust in."** Kurama was the first one to reply.

_**After awhile of talking**_

They got into the enemies castle they walked down a hallway, making sure they were not spotted in the process. At the end of the hallway they came to a large room. In the middle of the room was a very large stairway. The room itself was cold.

Kurama was the first to notice the odd figure on the right of the staircase. **"Hm…"**

**"What is it Kurama?"** Yusuke asked after noticing the fox youkai examining something.

** "It seems to be a girl and a cat youkai…"** Kurama was still looking over the ice form. **"And it's not an ice sculpture…" **

**"Hm…odd…least we could do is unfreeze her and the cat…if they are dead then they need to be buried…"** Yusuke said, and before Yusuke could even ask Hiei, he was already over there and starting to unfreeze the girl and the cat.

**"Why are you doing something nice without being asked or told to Hiei?" **Kuwabara asked giving Hiei a look.

** "I can tell she is a warrior, and warriors do not deserve to be used as a decoration…"** Hiei said looking slightly pissed.

_**After a few minutes**_

The girl fell only to be caught by Kurama. None of them heard the girl sigh quietly. Her hair was a dark brown and fell over her shoulder. Kurama laid the girl down onto the floor. The group stood around the girl on the floor. Suddenly, without warning, the cat youkai sprang from where she was frozen, transformed into a larger version, and tackled the person closest to herself, that person happened to be Kuwabara. The cat had him pinned to the floor and she was growling. Hiei drew his sword. Kurama stood up, and Yusuke tackled the cat youkai off of Kuwabara. The cat recovered and got ready to pounce.

The girl behind Kurama and Hiei groaned slightly. After hearing the cat growling the girl sat straight up and yelled to the cat. **"Kirara! Stop!"**

Kurama and Hiei both looked back at the girl. Kirara shifted back into her kitten form and run over and into the arms of the girl. The girl attempted to stand but was to weak to. Kurama walked over to help her up. After the girl was up onto her feet she jerked her arm away from Kurama.

**"Thanks… but I don't need help."** The girl snapped all while glaring at Kurama.

**"Hn. What's your name human?"** Hiei asked her rather annoyed.

**"Why is it any of your concern?"** The girl snapped.

**"It is the least you could do, he is the one who unfroze you."** Yusuke said with a slight sigh.

The girl sighed. **"My name is Sango…"** Kirara climbed up onto Sango's shoulder. Sango then crossed her arms.

**"What are you doing here?"** Kuwabara asked.

**"I am a taijiya… I was going to exterminate the youkai, but before I could do it he froze me."** Sango told them and her thoughts wandered back to her last memory before she was frozen.

**"Taijiyas are no longer around…"** Kurama stated. **"The last Taijiya disappeared over one hundred years ago…She was said to be the best of them." **

**"The last taijiya was a pathetic girl?"** Hiei scoffed.

Sango walked over to Hiei and lifted him up by the collar of his cloak.** "Do you have a problem with that?"** Sango glared at him. **"I am not pathetic…"** Sango growled at the fire youkai.

**"What?"** Yusuke blinked, he was a tad confused.

Sango dropped Hiei to the floor. **"I am the last Taijiya…"**

Hiei's eyes narrowed at Sango. **"Touch me again and I will remove your hands."**

Yusuke was still trying to get over the fact that Sango was the last of the Taijiya. Kurama quickly moved to keep Sango and Hiei from killing each other. **"We have a mission to complete Hiei… Sango care to help us? Seeing as how it was also yours." **

**"Whatever… just keep shorty away from me. What are your names? I caught onto shorty but I don't know yours."** Sango decided to ask. Hiei kept glaring at her the entire time.

**"Forgive me, I am Kurama."** Kurama introduced himself.

**"Yusuke."** Yusuke said with a wave of his hand. Sango nodded her head to show she heard.

Kuwabara walked over and shook Sango's hand. **"Hello pretty lady, I am the great Kuwabara."** This caused Sango's eyebrow to twitch.

**"You have five minutes to let go of my hand…"** Sango gave Kuwabara a glare.

Kuwabara let go and walked over to Yusuke. **"Those two have similar personalities…"** He said nodding to Sango and Hiei. Yusuke nodded his head in agreement. Sango and Hiei were glaring at each other till Sango went and yanked her Hirakutsuo out of the remaining ice. The group then headed off to face the ice youkai. They found him after a little while.

_**Hiei's P.O.V.**_

Before we ran into our target I realized that the Taijiya wasn't as weak as she seemed. The way she handled her giant weapon even shocked myself. Of course I would never admit that.

**"What are you staring at?"** Her voice broke my chain of thoughts; I glared at her for it then looked straight ahead. Not only was her strength impressive but there were other things…her spiritual energy was like that of a priestess'… but she said nothing of it and neither did Kurama. After awhile we found the ice youkai we were looking for. And I lost my change to think over a few more things.

**_Narrators P.O.V._**

The ice youkai in front of the group smirked. **"I see the spirit world has sent the spirit detective and his group."** He paused for a few moments then noticed Sango. **"And you have freed the Taijiya."**

Sango glared, slid her foot back and got ready to fight. **"This is my fight… I owe him some major payback…"**

The spirit detective and the others did not object. They saw that she was pissed and Hiei wanted to see her skills. After a few throws of her Hirakutsuo and the clang of swords, Sango got the youkai against a wall, her katana to his throat.

**"Very good Taijiya, even after years of being frozen."** He smirked at her.

**"You bastard…"** Sango dug her katana's blade into the demons throat. Blood ran down the youkai's throat.

**"Heh…you missed you friends saving your brother…"** The youkai taunted.

**"BASTARD!"** Sango yelled. Her katana got a faint white color. Sango blinked when she noticed this.

**_'My reincarnation, your abilities have been awoken… use my powers to your advantage...'_** Midoriko's voice said to Sango inside of her head.

Sango blinked then she understood. **"You will pay for what you did!"** Sango moved her katana from the youkai's throat; she slashed it in the air sending a shockwave that killed the youkai when it hit him.

**"Where did that come from?"** Yusuke asked while blinking.

Sango walked back to the ground. She shrugged before she blacked out and was caught before hitting the ground. **"I promised you. That I would be ok…"** Sango muttered.

I had a sudden idea and started writing.. I hope you guys like it!  
It was the first idea in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2:Legends, Hopes, and More

Chapter 2: Legends, Hopes and More  
-Notes **"Talking"** _'Thinking'_  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho though I'd like to… now onto the story! Before Sango-chan kills me T.T

**_Narrators P.O.V_**

Yusuke, who had caught Sango, carried her all the way to Genkai's place.

**"What brings you here Yusuke?"** Genkai asked, walking out of the building towards the group. She then noticed the taijiya in his arms. **"And who is that?"**

"Her name is Sango…" Yusuke started to say. **"And she has no place to stay…considering that if she is who she says she is, she's from the feudal era…"**

Kurama looked at Genkai. **"You see she claims to be the last of the Taijiya… the one who disappeared over a hundred years ago."**

"Follow me…" Genkai started walking followed by Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and then Hiei. **"Mind explaining why she is out like a light?"**

**"Well…"** Kurama started.

**"She used a huge amount of spiritual energy then fainted."** Hiei said, which caused the others to look at him. **"But there was something different about it."**

**"Priestess energy."** Genkai muttered.

Kurama blinked, he looked from the taijiya then back to Genkai. **"You really think so?"**

Genkai nodded. **"If I remember correctly, during my reading, I came across a demon legend about a female Taijiya…"**

**"You mean the one saying she is the reincarnation of Midoriko?"** Kurama asked.

**"Does that mean she could create another Shikon-No-Tama?"** Hiei muttered while crossing his arms.

**"If forced or coaxed into it…"** Genkai said opening a door. **"Put here there." **She said nodding her head in the direction of a bed.****

Yusuke walked over to the bed and laid Sango down on it. **"Do you think you can watch over her while Kuwabara and myself get info on her and what to do?"** Yusuke asked.

Genkai nodded. **"Of course."**

**"I will help watch over her."** Kurama volunteered. Yusuke nodded, he then left with Kuwabara.

Hiei seemingly left the area, as he was no where to be found. After a few minutes Genkai and Kurama left the room where Sango was. They went and had some tea. Their conversation was mainly about the Taijiya tribe and Midoriko.

**_Later Koenma's Office_**

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked into Koenma's office. **"Hey Toddler!" **Yusuke called to Koenma.

Koenma glared at him. **"Stop calling me toddler!"** Koenma said with a rather annoyed tone.

**"Yeah Yeah."** Yusuke muttered. **"We finished the ice youkai off, but something interesting happened."**

**"Yeah! We found this really cute girl who was frozen in the ice!"** Kuwabara said, grinning. 

Yusuke elbowed Kuwabara. **"Anyway she claims to be the last of the Taijiya."**

**"She claims to be Sango?"** Koenma asked and Yusuke nodded. **"Alright then I will look for the Taijiya's file." **Koenma went and started digging through file cabinets till he found the one he was looking for. He went and handed the file over to Yusuke. **"Here. And in that file is a picture of her."**

Yusuke opened it up. He looked through it till he got to the picture. He picked it up and examined it. **"Well turns out she is who she claims to be."** Yusuke said closing the file and handing it right back to Koenma.

**"Keep an eye on her then…if too many youkai find out she is alive… there will be some major problems..."** Koenma started. **"Also… she might be able to help you."**

Yusuke nodded his head. **"Alright then."**

Kuwabara smiled. **"Does that mean we get to hang out with a…" **He started to say but Yusuke elbowed him before he could finish.

Kuwabara glared at Yusuke. Yusuke then turned and walked off, Kuwabara walked after him yelling.

**_Back at Genkai's place_**

Sango woke up all of a sudden. The taijiya sat up in the bead and rubbed her head. After awhile she looked around. **"Where in the seven hells?"** She said to no one in particular.

Genkai walked into the room she was about to check on the taijiya. **"Well I see your up and about. Don't worry your with friends."**

**_Sango's P.O.V._**

My head was throbbing. What happened? That's right… I killed the ice youkai who froze me. Then I blacked out. Where was I? Just then I noticed some lady with dull pink hair come in. She spoke to me. **"Will I see your up and about. Don't worry your with friends."**

She must have read my facial expression. I dropped it back to my normal one.** "Where am I?" **I decided to ask her.

She spoke soft. **"Your at my place. Yusuke brought you here."**

At the mention of Yusuke I became less tense. That's right… I fainted after using some energy after I met them. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara…and Hiei. Hiei was short for a fire youkai, but there was something different about him…he was.. I shook my head to stop my thoughts. The pink haired lady must have thought something was wrong.

"**Are you alright?"** She asked me.

**"Fine." ** I muttered trying not to show how annoyed I was. **"Who are you anyway.."**

**"My name is Genkai." **She stated, she probably could tell I was annoyed because she laughed slightly. **"Follow me."**

I hated being given orders, but, I nodded dumbly, stood up and followed. She walked down a hallway and into a room where the red head sat. Kirara was, to my surprise, sitting in his lap. She noticed me and meowed, which caused Kurama to look toward the door where I was currently standing.

**_Narrator's P.O.V._**

Kurama looked at Sango and smiled in a polite manner. **"Seems your doing well, please have a seat."  
**  
Sango game him a slightly annoyed look then she went and sat by the window. As Sango was staring out Kirara went and hopped into her lap. Sango petted her. Genkai sighed slightly. She whispered to Kurama. **"She isn't very social is she?"**

**"After what she has been through, I wouldn't expect her to be."** Kurama whispered back.

**"I guess you are right."** Genkai said with a slight sigh.

**"How is the weather outside?" **Kurama spoke to Sango.

Sango answered, while staring off into space. **"It's nice…"** Kirara purred quietly. Sango looked down at her and blinked. Sango sighed slightly. _'I wonder if I' ever see them again… I doubt it..' _She thought to herself.

Kirara looks up at her owner and partner with concern written all over her face. She then hopped off Sango's lap, walked over to Kurama, and curled up next to him. Kurama petted her. Genkai walked over to Sango and placed and hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Sango shifted her gaze over to her.

**"Must be hard not knowing many people in this time."** Genkai spoke softly.

Sango sighed. **"Maybe its better off that way…"**

Yusuke and Kuwabara got back to Genkai's house. Yusuke walked in first, followed shorty after by Kuwabara. Kurama greeted them. **"Welcome back**." He started. **"So what did you find out?"** Kurama was still petting Kirara.

Sango brushed her ponytail over her shoulder. Yusuke and Kuwabara both sat down. Genkai soon joined them. Sango turned slightly so she could look at them and find out what they are talking about.

**"That she is indeed the taijiya… and we have to watch over her. I guess a bunch of youkai would try to kill her if they find out she is alive and here."** Yusuke said.

**"What else is new."** Sango said rolling her eyes in an annoyed manner.

**"You're here when you shouldn't be."** Kurama said with a slight sigh.

Sango sighed and shook her head. She focused her gaze back out the window, she was slightly annoyed. Kirara moved her head so that it was on Kurama's knee. The room was silent. After awhile Yusuke and Kuwabara started talking about some new video game that had just recently been realized. Sango was still silent.

Genkai stood up and walked back over to Sango. "You can stay here, I know you don't know anywhere else to stay." She said with a slight sigh, she expected the taijiya to snap at her.

Sango looked at her and nodded. "Thank you…" Sango said quietly.

"Your welcome." Genkai said, blinking in surprise. She nodded her head then walked off without another word.

After a few seconds after Genkai walked off. Sango went and walked over and sat next to Kurama. Kirara was asleep her head still on Kurama's knee. Sango looked at Yusuke a puzzled look on her face. **"What are these video games you keep talking about?"** Sango asked, which ended up being something she regretted. Yusuke and Kuwabara both jumped on the question, telling everything they could think of about video games. Sango sat there giving both of them a clueless expression.

**_Sango's P.O.V_**

I just had to ask them that.. I have no idea what they are talking about. They just keep talking and talking… I hope someone shuts them up before I start yelling..

Kurama started laughing, even though he was trying not to. **"I think you two should stop, Sango looks like she is going to kill someone in a minute."**

I must have had that look on my face, because Yusuke and Kuwabara both looked at me and started laughing. I glared at them both. **"I don't see what's so funny!"** I snapped at them. I got up and walked out of the room. Or was it stomped out of the room? No matter, I left that's all that did.

I walked outside onto the porch where I sat down. I sighed slightly and crossed my arms. Then I heard a voice I really didn't want to hear at that moment. He had a taunting tone in his voice. **"You lose your temper to easily."**

I shifted my look to him and glared slightly. **"And your point is, shorty?"** I didn't mean to snarl, but I guess I did anyway.

**"Don't call me shorty."** Hiei growled slightly, with a glare.

**_"Feh!"_** I did my best impression of InuYasha right then.

**"I didn't think slayers lose their heads easily." **Hiei said with a smirk while crossing his arms.

I roll my eyes at him. He was starting to get on my nerves. I just sat there trying to ignore him the best I could. It didn't work.

**_Narrators P.O.V.  
_**

Sango sighed then gave Hiei a side glance. **"Would you stop staring at me."** Her glance turned into a glare.

**"Am I getting on your nerves Taijiya?"** Hiei taunted.

**"Hmph. What if you were?"** Sango said giving him a look.

**_What the others are doing_**

Kurama sighed slightly. Genkai, Kuwabara and Yusuke stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Genkai blinked and asked. **"What's the matter Kurama?"**

**"I'm worried about Sango I guess."** He answered with a sigh.  
**  
"Why are you worried?"** Yusuke asked then continued. **"She can take care of herself."**

**"It's because, if you think about it, She has lost two families now. Her real family and the one she found after the loss of her first."** Kurama explained. **"Not many people can stand that kind of pressure…"**

**"Sango isn't like other people…"** Yusuke muttered.

**"Yes… that's true. But I think it will be hard for her to trust us. Also… I think she has closed her heart to insure that not one can get close."** Kurama said sadly.

**"But their still could be someone who can get her to open up.."** Genkai said looking out the window that showed the porch. There was Sango and Hiei. _'And maybe she can get him to open up.'_

Kurama stood up and walked over to the window where Genkai is standing. He too looked out the window to see what she means, he blinks a few times. **"I guess your right."**

Yusuke and Kuwabara look at each other, both of them were confused. Kirara walked around the room and made the mistake of walking past Kuwabara.

**"Kitty!"** He shouted and went to glomp the cat youkai.

Kirara dodged. She then went and ran to Kurama, who she climbed up to his shoulder. Kurama looked at the cat youkai with a smile. **"Is he bothering you Kirara-chan?" **He asked her with a slight chuckle.

Kirara hopped off his shoulder. She shifted into her human form. **"Yes, very much so..."**

**"Kirara has a human form!"** Yusuke shouted, stunned.

**"Kitty go human**…" Kuwabara said forgetting his vocabulary.

**"Most youkai's have human forms… bakas…" **Kirara said annoyed.

Kurama stared at the cat next to him. She had golden colored hair and was slightly shorter then himself. Kirara looks at him and blinks. **"Something wrong?"** She asked him. Kurama could only shake his head. Kuwabara and Yusuke started laughing.

**_Back with Sango and Hiei_**

They had indeed heard everything that went on in the room. Sango sighed and looked down at the ground. Hiei walked over and shocked himself when he placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. **"Everything will be okay… I promise."** He said to her.

Sango smiled slightly for the first time in years. **"If you say so."**


End file.
